Ouran High School Host Club
by Yuuki Shun4627
Summary: Miyako Hikari is tranfering into Ouran Academy and started a new life with her family and tries to make new friends. Rated T just in case. :p P.S. If this is not funny it's my fault cause I don't think I have a good sense of humor, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**So just saying I'm a huge fan of this anime and hope you guys like my little version. I'm gonna include Some of my OC's and change the story like and plot a bit. **

**Me:So Miyako, your going to be the main character in this fanfic along with Daichi and Haruhi, the one from the anime.**

**Miyako: Really? *slurps up ramen noodles***

**Me: Yup, and your probably gonna end up as a couple!**

**Daichi: What!? **

**Miyako: Eh? Why?**

**Me: Well, the way Daichi looks at you gives me that feeling that you guys should be together. Oh and Daichi I'll give you a heads-up your probably going to be fighting for Miyako's "love" who will be named Hikari in this story.**

**Daichi: Excuse me?! **

**Me: Well disclaimer please.**

**Miyako: Shun does NOT own this anime only her ideas. We deeply apologize if this seems too similar to your story. No copies were our intentions.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing Hikari

**_Hikari's_**_ **P.O.V.**_**_  
_  
**I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. It was 7 a.m. and I was supposed to be going to a new school, Ouran Academy. It was supposed to be a school for the rich and wealthy, but thanks to a scholarship I received, i could attend this school. I decided to mask myself as a boy when I went to this school. That way I might not be bullied for my hair and eyes. I thought about cutting my hair which went down to my waist, but I remember I promised a once good friend of mine that I wouldn't, even though they betrayed me I always keep my promises.

I snapped out of it and jumped out of bed. Quickly rushing to the bathroom i combed out my hair and tied it in a thin ponytail at the bottom of my head at the back. Putting on my ever so needed glasses I walked into my bedroom. I opened my closet and found the uniform for the guy that attend to Ouran Academy. Before i put on the uniform i put on a sports bra, an under shirt , and just to be safe, bind my chest. By the time I left for school with my bento box it was 8:00 a.m. and it seemed a bit early to be at school at 8:10 so I decided to go for a little detour. BAM! I had bumped into another person walking to school.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, it was my fault. Please forgive me." I say as I bow to the 'boy' I had just bumped into. He stared at me with his big brown eyes and began to laugh.

"No need to be so formal." Then I got a closer look at him. He was actually a she.

"Aren't you a girl?" I ask as I lift my head.

She looked quite surprised as she answered "Well yes I am" and took a good look at me "Aren't you a girl too?"

I smile slightly and laugh "Yes I am, my name's Miyako Hikari, but you can just call me Hikari if you want, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Fujiyoka Haruhi nice to meet you." She says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you , do you attend Ouran Academy?"

"Yes, do you?" She asks cheerfully.

"Yes today will be my first day. I was hoping no one would notice that I was a girl. Would you be so kind to not tell anyone?" I ask.

"If you do the same for me."

"Well I do have less of a risk, the only people who know that I'm a girl are you and the principal, plus i registered as a boy so my student ID shows I'm a boy."

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Haruhi asks seemly interested.

"Yes, Both a younger brother and sister, though sometimes I wish I was a lone child." I reply.

"Really? I wish I had siblings." She says.

"Well you can treat me and my family like siblings, I don't mind." I offer.

"Wow, would you really allow that." She gleams.

"Of course... Oh it looks like we're already at school. Hahahaha... it was nice talking." I say.

"Hahahaha... Yeah I would love to tal-" Haruhi was cut off by a tall blond boy with purple eyes.

"Haruhi, who is this person?" He asks coldly glaring at me.

"Oh, sh- he is my new friend Hikari."

I give a sorrowful smile and bow "I'm sorry if I caused an inconvenience, see you later ." I say sadly and walk away. 'Just another person that instantly hates me.' I thought and sighed.

**_Narrative_ _  
_**  
Haruhi suddenly turned to face the blond boy "Tamaki, that was very rude. Sh-he was my new found friend and you treat him like that! I am very mad at you now, the next time you see Hikari you will, and I mean you will apologize!"

Looking surprised Tamaki sulked due to the fact Haruhi yelled at him. Meanwhile Hikari was walking to class and slid the door open. When Hikari walked into the class room she found 25 pairs of eyes staring right at her. Walking towards the teachers desk her hair changed from black to silver and her eyes red to blue. Everyone blinked rapidly thinking that it was their imagination.

" Class this is Miyako Hikari please do treat him nicely. Now would you like to say a few words to introduce yourself?" She shakes her head showing she would not. "Okay then please sit between the twins Kaoru and Hikaru." Hikari quietly walked to the desk she was assigned. The two orange haired boys look at each other in unison and smirked evilly. Both thought the same thing 'A new toy.'

**_Hikari's P.O.V_****__****_._**

I watched the clock and time go by with silence ignoring the excitement of the other student in the self-study time. Kaoru stood in front of my desk and stared at my face while Hikaru stood behind me playing with my hair, tying it into braids. "Excuse me, but is there a reason for you to stare at my face, or you to braid my hair?" I ask as I cock my head to the left a bit.

"No, but we want to." The twins reply in unison.

"Then could you please stop? I would greatly appreciate that." I explain.

They looked at me with their mix of green and yellow eyes. "Hahahaha!" they laughed "Your way too polite loosen up a bit."

The bell rings and I stand up. I notice that the twins were about an inch taller than me. "Well I will see you later I guess. Good bye." As I leave the room the twins grin evilly and rush out to a music room. Since I had a free period I decided to find a empty music room to practice one of my intruments. I walk around and found the perfect room. Even though the room was small, it was lit brightly and there were stands and a piano. I brought out my violin from it'r case and made sure it was in good shape. Placing my chin on the chin rest and wrapping my fingers on the finger board I take a deep breath. I began to play the song of Risky game from Vocaloid, the notes filled the room. Felling up to it I Began to sing aswell.

_**Tamaki's P.O.V.**  
_  
I heard beautiful music in the hall. Wondering where it was coming from I followed the notes to a small room. Looking from side to side to see if anyone was watching. Slowly opening the door I see Hikari singing and playing the violin. He suddenly stops and turns around and looks straight at me. I feel frozen to the point I can't breathe, then to my surprise he give a bright yet sorrowful smile. It seemed to fill me with happiness and guilt. I come to my senses and begin to walk toward Hikari. "H-hi." I manage to utter.

"Hello, sir." He replies.

"Um, well... about earlier.. i just wanted to say I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound so mean it's just-" I was cut off my Hikari.

"Your in love with Haruhi." I was dumb-founded "It's fine anyways, I was always hated by other people with few exceptions, you are not the first."

"Do you know Haruhi's secret then?" I ask.

"Yes, but do not worry, I will not expose her. She has proven to be a good friend to me and it would be cruel to you and those who know her secret."Hikari concluded. I let out a sigh of relief. Hikari Quikly put away his violin and shut the case tight. Ever so swiftly he moved to the piano in the room. His silver suddenly turned red and his eyes turned black. I thought it was my imagination, but it was all real.

"Do you play piano aswell?" I ask wearily.

"Yes, and the violin, bass, guitar, flute, clarinet, french horn, drums, cello, trumpet, tuba, saxophone, oboe, and harp." He answered.

I stood there with my mouth wide open, surprised that he knew how to play so many instruments and on top of that, sing. Then a idea struck me. "Why don't you Join my club?" I inquired.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you all liked it, please read, rate, and review. it took me a long time to make this one and I'm really busy with school so the next chapter won't be out for a while. Please bear with me? Bye and see you next time! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello there, it's been a while well this next chapter will still be about Hikari, but her younger bro and sis, plus Daichi and Haruki are coming into this one. **

**Hibiki: So we're being introduced in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Sayuri: Yay! I finally get to see big sis!**

**Me: Disclaimer please, and to make one thing clear oni-san means older brother and onee-san is older sister.**

**Miyako: Shun does not own this anime only her ideas. if this seems to similar to your story we deeply apologize. We had no intentions of making copies.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hikari's Siblings and Friends

**_Hikari's P.O.V._**

"How would you like to join my club?" asked Tamaki.

"Um.. What kind of club is it? I inquire.

"A host club where we host bring joy to the hearts of the many female students of this school with sweets, tea, and talk with them." explains Tamaki.

I think very deeply about it "I don't now, I would like to see with my own eyes what you do."

"Well, that can be arranged. How about you come today after school?"

"Hmmm... I guess." I reply.

"Great!" his eyes shine brightly and walks away smiling.

I sigh and pick up my violin case. I peek out the door and make sure no one is watching then walk into the hall. I walk with my bento in hand as the bell rings for lunch. I head back to my class room to find Haruhi there. I wave and she waves back.

"Hello , do you mind if I join you?" I ask.

"Please do." She answers.

Suddenly, as we're eating our bentos, the doors slam open. The twins, Hikaru and kaoru, and Tamaki burst through the doors. Me and Haruhi quietly stare at the loud intruders with blank expressions on our faces. Kaoru and Hikaru grab my arms and dragged me with them while Haruhi was dragged by Tamaki. Both of us being careful not to spill our lunches were dragged to the cafeteria, but along the way my glasses fell off and I couldn't see. I could feel people staring at me but I couldn't tell who.

"Um, excuse me but could some one call the school nurse so I can replace my glasses?" I pleaded.

"NO!" from what I heard it seemed like everyone was yelling.

"May I ask why?"

"You should get contacts!" Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki shout in unison.

"Ehhh? Why?!"

"Your eyes, thats why!"

"Kaoru, Hikaru go to the school nurse and get Hikari contacts... NOW!" Tamaki commands.

"Yes, sir." I think they saluted and zoomed off to get the contacts.

We waited for a while when suddenly the doors burst open making a loud SLAM. They rushed me to the bathroom to put in the contacts. I can finally see and look into the mirror to check if the contacts are okay. I turn around and find the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"..."

"Umm... excuse me?" I ask again when no one responds.

"Sorry, but your eyes seem so hypnotic and beautiful." states the twins and everyone else nods in comes to her senses and we slip away to finish our lunch.

Lunch is over and I have P.E. next. I walk towards the gym when I realized that I needed a way to change into my gym clothes in private. I rushed to the locker room, thankfully no one was there. I checked the watch. I had about 20 minutes before everyone came into the locker rooms to change. I swiftly changed as fast as I could. When I was finished 10 minutes were left and all I had to do was wait outside in the field. It was a bright sunny day so I decided to do some before class warmups. I was already as flexible as a human being could possibly be so I decided to work on my balance. I start with a small hop then place my hand on the ground turn 180 degrees, pushing with my arms I launch off the ground and land perfectly on my feet. I repeat the same thing over and over again increasing the speed each time, and eventually with my eyes closed. When I stopped I noticed that everyone was staring at me. My face turns a light pink apologizing many times for being so ignorant and not finishing faster.

When I left I spotted my younger brother Hibiki and sister Sayuri. " Hi." I greet them. Sayuri jumps into the air and hugs me tight almost toppling me over. Hibiki walks over and waves calmly like always.

"Hello oni-san." Hibiki mutters.

"Hi oni-san!" Sayuri squeals.

"So, what's new with you guys?" I ask.

"Not much." Hibiki replies.

"I made lots of new friends!" Sayuri says cheerfully.

"That's no surprise."

"Oh and by the way Daichi's here too." implies Hibiki.

Just then a tall boy with dark blue hair walks up to me. "Yo.."

"Oh my gosh. Is that you Daichi?" I ask eyes wide open.

"Yep, long time no see."he replies.

My sister giggles and runs off.

"Bye talk to you later Ni-san." Hibiki then walks off too.

Then the bell rings and people start to scurry off to class. I wave to Daichi "See you later, we can catch up on old times after school."

Daichi then left for class, as did I. The last subject was math today and everyone seemed to be disinterested except for me and Haruhi. Soon in the middle of class, I began to hear snoring. when I lifted my head I saw the twins sleeping and snoring away. She sighed and poked both of them in the cheeks. They stirred but did not wake up. Suddenly they stood up and grabbed my arms. Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was. The twins were starting to drag me out of the room.

"Excuse me but where are you taking me!" I shouted, but they kept on sleep walking. I was helplessly dragged by them to music room #3. When we arrived Haruhi appeared shortly making sure I was okay. Kaoru and Hikaru were still asleep so we both sat there watching them sleep in the chairs. I decided to go out and get a drink, but as soon as I tried to leave the twins grabbed my arms and dragged me farther into the music room. So me and Haruhi waited and waited until the bell rang to end school. Not long after the bell rang Tamaki sempai, Mori sempai, Honey sempai, and Kyoya sempai come walking through the door.

"Oh! Hikari your here already!" Tamaki cries gleefully.

"Well it's not like I had a choice." I explain pointing to Kaoru and Hikaru who are still sleeping "They literally dragged me here and wouldn't let me leave."

Suddenly the twins woke up as soon as I had finished my sentence. They blinked twice then jumped out of their seats. We all stared at them, then-BAM-the doors burst open with bunches of girls running through.

* * *

** Well that's the end of this chapter, hoped you liked it. The next chapter should be about Hikari at the host club and chatting or catching up on old times with Daichi. please read, rate, and review. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay the next chapter is finally out! It's taken so long to get some inspiration. I mean, I swear, the creativity was sucked right out of me or something anyway, disclaimer please.**

**Daichi: Shun does not own the anime only her ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Introducing the Host Club

**_Hikari's_**_**P.O.V.**_

Girls filed into the room one by one and sitting with one of the hosts. I saw Haruhi sitting and naturally chatting with two girls. Tamaki was sitting with at least 6 girls and happily chatting and, well how should I say this... he was kinda, I guess flirting, but then again I guess it would count as pleasing to wemon emotionally, in the host clubs definition. My eyes shifted toward Kaoru and Hikaru who were with three girls, but what seemed odd to me was that they were a little too close for brothers. Then it hit me, it was their way of attracting customers or clients and it was the kind of, well, it's what we would call yaoi, but a little more on the shounen-ai side. Mori and Honey on the other hand were very much like older and younger siblings.

Then I suddenly noticed someone at the door. To my surprise,org was Daichi and it looked like he was waiting for someone. Then he caught my eye and waved over to me. I waved back happily as I would finally have something to doAnne get to talk after awhile. He slowly walked over, grabbing the attention of many, for I believe they were wondering why a boy was here. I smiled brightly as he took a seat next to me.

"Hi. How you doing?" he asked.

"Hi, just kinda bored, this club doesn't seem to catch my interest." I replied solemnly. An odd silence filled the room. Everyone seemed to have gone quiet and I felt like they werstreaming at us.

Then an idea struck me "Why don't you and me do a duet, with instruments of course." I suggest "For old times sake?"

He thought deeply about it and nodded "Sure,why not."

We made our way to the door when a female freshmen ran up to us.

"Excuse me but are you new hosts for the club?" Daichi didn't seem to care and just gave the girl a cold glare as I thought of my answer.

Suddenly, Tamaki popped into the conversation and slung his arm over my shoulders like he owned me, "I do hope so, Hikari would be a great addition. As for his friend, well he has to ask to join then both of them would have to sign the contract."

I had one of those sweat drop animation moments and politely unslung Tamaki's arm off my shoulders. we walked out of the room swiftly and quietly. When we made it to the school gate we slowed our pace. Panting heavily I took a seat on a bench in the garden. When we opened our eyes sparkling flowers filled out view. It was breath taking. The flowers seemed to simmer and sparkle in the sunlight.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I've been really busy with school, but PAT's are finally over. I'll try to update more often from now on but I can't guarantee anything. Please read, rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Omg I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I deeply apologize. I've had writer's block and artist's block so I've had trouble doing any updates here and on a app called paigee world. Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

I dragged myself out of my bed and slammed my hand on my blaring alarm clock. I waited a few moments and the sound from the clock stopped. I headed into the washroom and got dressed for school. After I finished washing up I headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my siblings. About an hour later Hibiki came in just as I finished.

"Good morning Hibiki!" I said with a smile.

Hibiki nodded sleepily, "Good morning nee-san."

"Sleep well?"

"Hnnn..."

"Well, once your done breakfast go wash up while I wake up Sayuri"

With that said I checked the time. It was already 8:00! We would be late if I didn't wake Sayuri now! BAMM! I slammed open Sayuri's door and checked to see if she was awake. Thankfully she was starting to get out of bed so I ran back to the kitchen to prepared our bento's and burst back into Sayuri's room.

Placing the bento on her desk with a note attached then ran out the front door with Hibiki's and my bento's. I was rushing through an ally when I bumped into Haruhi.

"Oh! Hello Haruhi."

"Hello, Hikari."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry, so if you would excuse me." and with that I left Haruhi behind me in a cloud of dust.

What was I in such a hurry for? Well I was wanting to join the Art club, but then there was the problem of Tamaki pursuing me to join his club, the Host club. I was debating over it last night and with Daichi's help I decided to try for both. To go to art club every Thursday and Friday cause I have extra time to spare on those days so I could make dinner in time as well. I also had my special training hours and kids to teach instruments to, mostly piano. Basically I needed time to make my schedule and sort out everything.

Just as I was finishing my new schedule Tamaki burst through the doors with Kaoru and Hikaru beside him. Mori-sempai came in next with Honey on his shoulders, followed by Kyoya. _Crap... _That was the first thing that crossed my mind. Where could I escape through. The door was blocked and it was kind of crowded at the moment so I couldn't make a quick get away. I was trapped and so I'd have to put up with Tamaki's rambling.

They slowly approached my desk due to the crowd of girls around them. Then I noticed that Haruhi wasn't with them. I saw her this morning so should have beenWat school a while after me but I didn't see her all morning so far. Then, to my surprise, a big burly man was suddenly at my desk.

"Excuse me, is there something you wish to discuss with me?" I asked looking up from my schedule.

"Have you been flirting with my girl?" He asked in a very husky and angry tone.

"I don't know what you mean." I reply flatly.

I see his anger rise out of the corner of my eye and sigh, "If there is nothing more you wish to say then please leave I have a schedule to complete."

He raised a fist to strike me square in the head. How do I know, well that is beyond my knowledge. All I know is that I've been wither born with it or it was given to me. But no one would know except for my parents or myself. Just as I'm about to defend myself from the punch headed my way Kaoru and Hikaru shouted out making the burly male stop in the middle of his attack and turn.

"Hello Hikari, how's it going?" Kaoru asked with the same old devilish smirk.

With a faint smile on my lips I reply quietly, "Good, I guess."

"Hikari, can me and Kaoru ask you something?"

I blink a few times then answered, "Sure, why not?"

"What's your first name?!" they shouted in unison.

I was dumbstruck, I hadn't thought of artificial first name. Crap… what could I say…

* * *

**Me: Well once again I'm really sorry for not updating in forever and would like an opinion from the audience or readers which would be you. What name should I give Hikari? And it has to be a unisex or male name otherwise it doesn't work with th whole pretending to be a boy thing.**

**Hibiki: Shun does NOT own Ouran high school host club. If she did it would have been longer than 26 episodes. Pls read, rate and review.**

**Me: *sigh* I didn't get many reviews at all… WWWWWAAAHHHH… *sniffel* **


End file.
